girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Cast list contains spoilers?
I am thinking we need to do something based on an entry (the last one) in Girl Genius --Volume Eight Cast Warning: Contains Spoilers --Scene: The Great Hospital in Mechanicsburg... or is that considered a current spoiler? I was assuming cast lists on the site (are canonical and) didn't contain spoilers if the reader was up to date... but maybe I'm just used to them being out of date. ⚙Zarchne 22:00, 20 September 2008 (UTC) : My view is that any official information is fair game for this wiki. I would find it unlikely people would read the wiki without having read everything on the the official site (and we do have generous spoiler warnings on this site). Argadi 18:28, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with Argadi. Furthermore, I don't see anything worrisome about that cast list. What's the concern? -- that old bearded guy 19:05, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::Probably the bit about the guy leading the Battle Clanks that Gil zapped (whose head was given by Vole to Dr. Sun) being one of the Knights of Jove.LadyVivamus 20:45, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Um... sort of, not exactly. The current cast list strongly implies (reiterating what is true in The Works) — where before we weren't sure — that Lord Selnikov and Rudolf Selnikov are the same person, and therefore should have their pages merged. There are others, also. ⚙Zarchne 06:09, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :::::This is what I meant: "Lord Selnikov--One of the Kights of Jove, supposedly dedicated to putting the Storm King back on the throne of a united Europa, but in recent years more dedicated to reviving the Other. Lord Selnikov just made a botched attempt to take the town of Mechanicsburg using an army of war clanks. He isn't doing too well at the moment." (Accompanied by a picture of his head in Vole's hand). There's no implication there; this flat out tells us some things that could count as spoilers. reset: Lord Selnikov Is it impossible that two brothers are both Lords? I know that is real German history there were instances where brothers were both Counts or both Dukes. (The German states history is complicated. Lands, and therefore titles, were regularly sold, fought over, split, and combined.) Argadi 19:37, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :It's not impossible that there would be two brothers each referred to as "Lord Selnikov" by other characters in the narrative. But that's not the situation. It's the dramatis personae, an authoritative (snigger) real world document, that's failing to distinguish between "Lord" and "General Rudolf".⚙Zarchne 23:35, 24 September 2008 (UTC) I'm of the KISS camp (no, not the one with the makeup). No need to overcomplicate things. I'm honestly not sure how the idea of there being two Selnikovs came about. I've always just assumed it was one guy. All references to Selnikov should be fixed asap. --mnenyver 20:02, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm wondering what percentage of the current readership even remembers the KISS with the makeup. Anyway, they seemed to have different (though compatible) names, a slightly different appearance, a different personality, and there was nothing in the narrative (like an order from Anevka or a kiss on the cheek (whichever) to the Mrs.) that directly connected them; The Works isn't "canon"; it seemed safer to distinguish them until given a definitive reason to believe they were the same.⚙Zarchne 23:35, 24 September 2008 (UTC) reset: Selnikov, Knight I wasn't talking about his identity, or whether he's the same guy, or whether he's got a brother, or any of that. The fact that he is one of the Knights of Jove is information that hasn't been revealed in the comic and is relevant to the current plot thread. Hence, it could count as a spoiler.LadyVivamus 20:29, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : It was revealed ... --mnenyver 22:50, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Conclusion I know the Yahoo group gets kinda... strict... about these kinds of things, but I don't really think we need to worry about that here, nevermind that the information comes from official sources. Since this is a wiki, we should be completely up-to-date regardless of whether or not the information was in the comic or revealed "in the manual". --mnenyver 22:54, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :I missed something and got hit with paranoia, I think.⚙Zarchne 23:35, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thing is, the "manual" contains other weirdness too, if you're referring to that chapter-8 cast list. The entry for Sun Daiyu contradicts what the Professora said in her own LJ. There is an internal contradiction pertaining to Kraddok. And misspellings of names abound. I hate to say it, but the cast list looks like a bit of a rush job, and I would personally prefer NOT to take it as authoritative in equating "Lord Selnikov" and "Rudolf Selnikov." -- that old bearded guy 02:59, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think the minor errors can be attributed to the author's busy life and lots of distraction. Note too that Kaja never said what her decision was on Daiyu. There was just a poll with a popular option. :) As with the comic, I think we should take the info we get at face value. --mnenyver 13:56, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Although it may be attributing undue apotheosis to the Foglios, I wonder if the errors are not, in fact, intentional. It would be something of a point in support of the theory I intended to develop in the "canon" — that the authors are "evil" in the sense that they intend the Girl Genius universe to have the same sort of fuzziness and uncertainty that obtains in real history. (I thought I read or heard a direct quote to the effect that they are, in fact, undertaking this kind of postmodern literary project, but I've misplaced it.) ⚙Zarchne 11:11, 12 November 2008 (UTC)